


Не очень сырные проблемы Тони и Стива

by CommanderShally



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Стив Роджерс избегает общества Тони Старка и дело тут не только в ужасном запахе вакандского сыра.





	Не очень сырные проблемы Тони и Стива

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после евента Гражданки. Написано по заявке [12-07.01](http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p210998139.htm): Фик по Avengers Academy - но не просто academ!au, а именно академия мстителей.

Стив стоял на кухне в башне Старка и пытался понять, откуда доносился отвратительный запах. Как назло суперобоняние сыграло с ним злую шутку: казалось, что витающий в воздухе аромат вот-вот въестся в кожу.  
  
Как раз в этот момент в помещение зашел Тони.  
  
— О, Стив, что тебя привело сюда? — он прошагал мимо и, остановившись между двумя абсолютно одинаковыми холодильниками, открыл тот, на котором красовались большой магнитик с изображением куска сыра и надпись «Сырный холодильник Тони Старка. Находится под видеонаблюдением». Как будто кому-то было дело до его содержимого.  
  
В следующую секунду Стив подумал, что его вывернет прямо тут, посреди кухни.  
  
— Тони, — заговорил он, зажимая нос пальцами, — мне кажется, там что-то испортилось.  
  
— А, ты про запах? — Тони довольно улыбнулся и вытащил из холодильника тарелку бледно-зеленоватого сыра с какими-то серыми прожилками. — Это мне из Ваканды привезли. Вкуснотища.  
  
С этими словами Тони положил в рот кусочек — на лице его при этом возникло выражение такого счастья, и Стив подумал, что он, возможно, не понимает каких-то простых вещей. Ну как можно получать удовольствие от такой сомнительной пищи?  
  
— Хочешь? — Тони воспользовался его задумчивостью, и сунул тарелку с сыром прямо под нос.  
  
— Спасибо, но я пас, — отказался Стив. Он едва устоял на ногах — настолько сильный был аромат.  
  
— Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется, — пожал плечами Тони и съел еще кусочек. — Да, пахнет от него действительно задорно.  
  
— Задорно? — переспросил Стив. Так как он все это время зажимал нос, прозвучали его слова забавно.  
  
— Не позавидую я тому счастливчику, которого мне захочется поцеловать, — Тони подмигнул Стиву, совершенно нахально и двусмысленно улыбнувшись.  
  
«Да он издевается», — подумал Стив. Тут же на ум пришли слова, которые он случайно услышал в разговоре Наташи и Осы. Да и сама Черная Вдова как-то предложила им «подраться или пожениться», когда они с Тони устроили дурацкое соревнование во время сражения с Гидрой.  
  
А потом в голове возникла еще парочка фраз, брошенных Тони в свое время. Стив почувствовал, что не готов к такому повороту событий. Или готов. И что краснеет.  
  
— Кажется, мне нехорошо, — почти не соврав, сказал он и быстро покинул кухню. Нужно было держаться от Тони подальше — хотя бы какое-то время. По крайней мере, пока у него не кончится сыр из Ваканды.

***

— Тебе не кажется, что это немного чересчур? — Чаровница сидела напротив Тони в джакузи и выглядела откровенно недовольной.  
  
— Что именно? Я слишком потрясающ? — на это заявление Чаровница покачала головой и добавила:  
  
— Тот факт, что ты сидишь в джакузи в броне, когда рядом с тобой я, — в ее голосе прозвучали нотки раздражения. Еще бы: пока Тони был полностью экипирован, никакие чары на него не действовали.  
  
Тони, однако, на претензию Чаровницы не ответил — он был занят тем, что с помощью брони наблюдал, как Стив щитом сбивал головы роботам в додзе.  
  
Последнее время Стив сторонился его — Тони искренне надеялся, что это не из-за стойкого аромата вакандского сыра. Чтобы избежать подобных казусов, Тони начал носить броню постоянно, но проблемы это не решило.  
  
Что было настоящей причиной, оставалось только догадываться. Да, на Академию свалилось много всяких испытаний, и, возможно, вид Красного Черепа, сидящего в аквариуме, мог деморализовать Стива, но не до такой же степени, чтобы перестать разговаривать с Тони.  
  
Возможно, тут была как-то замешана Оса — в последнее время она выглядела вдвойне подозрительно, вела себя слишком тихо и делала в два раза меньше селфи, чем обычно. На вопросы не отвечала, но постоянно о чем-то шепталась с Кроссбоунсом — вообще все вокруг делали вид, что отстраненность Стива совершенно нормальное явление. Можно было, конечно, устроить допрос с пристрастием Барнсу, но тот был слишком занят попытками спеть Наташе серенаду и на все вопросы Тони лишь пожимал плечами и отвечал в стихах.  
  
— Тони, ты что, пригласил меня сюда, чтобы игнорировать? — не унималась Чаровница…  
  
И тут Тони в голову пришла сумасшедшая мысль: пригласить Стива в джакузи. Просто потому что сидение тут располагало к разговорам.  
  
— Так и поступлю! — громко заявил Тони и не просто вылез из джакузи, а вылетел, окатив Чаровницу водой.

***

Стив сначала не поверил своим ушам. А когда Тони повторил предложение, решил, что это какой-то розыгрыш.  
  
— В джакузи? С тобой? — переспросил он, все еще надеясь, что ему кажется.  
  
— Ну а что тут такого? Я поговорить хочу, а там отличное место, — похоже, Тони был абсолютно серьезен. Какой логикой он руководствовался, было непонятно, но, видимо, она там все-таки присутствовала.  
  
— Тони, я согласен на беседу, но только не в джакузи.  
  
— А где тогда? — голос из-за брони звучал немного безразлично, но даже через динамик было слышно, насколько Тони нетерпелив. Как еще не рванул с места и не сделал пару кругов над Академией.  
  
— В «А-Клубе», вечером, — предложил Стив. Это место он выбрал не случайно: он прекрасно знал, что помимо них там будет от силы пара человек и получится спокойно поговорить.  
  
— Отлично, — согласился Тони, и репульсоры на его перчатках радостно моргнули синим.  
  
— Только, — Стив фактически остановил его от резкого вертикального взлета, схватив за руку, — никакой брони и сыра.  
  
— Будет заметано, Кэп! — и как только он отпустил, Тони унесся ввысь.  
  
Стив подумал, что на самом деле это не такая уж плохая идея — поговорить. Можно будет наконец-то расставить все точки над i и объяснить всем в Академии, что ничего особенного между ним и Тони не происходит.  
  
Только вот почему-то последняя фраза прозвучала как самовнушение.

***

Наверно, Тони никогда не видел, чтобы в клубе было так людно. Оса и Кроссбоунс делали вид, что зажигают на танцполе, Вижн крутил пластинки и светил яркими огнями на Локи, который сегодня был особенно в ударе. Бильярдный стол оккупировал Сэм. Возле бара как всегда ошивался Йонду — бедные роботы только успевали подносить ему выпивку. Рядом с ним о чем-то секретничали Гамора и Пеппер — и только если хорошо приглядеться, можно было заметить, как в самом углу прячется Наташа.  
  
Яблоку негде было упасть. И каждый из присутствующих делал вид, что не смотрел на Тони, хотя на самом деле они глаз с него не сводили — было ясно, зачем именно они пришли сюда сегодня.  
  
Стив пока не появился.  
  
— Как дела, #3490? — Тони привычно поздоровался с одним из роботов-барменов, кивнул Пеппер и Гаморе, а затем и Йонду и только потом заказал содовую.  
  
Тони не брал в рот ни кусочка сыра уже шесть часов и очень надеялся, что оно того стоило. Потому что если Стив так и будет его избегать, то тогда какой смысл ограничивать себя в удовольствиях.  
  
Через десять минут в клубе появился Стив — все сделали вид, что не заметили его появление, однако музыка сменилась на более медленную, а кое-кто даже слишком громко произнес: «Ну наконец-то».  
  
— Я уж думал, что ты не придешь, — Тони отодвинулся, чтобы уступить Стиву место возле барной стойки, но тот не спешил его занимать.  
  
— Не многовато ли тут народа сегодня?  
  
— Боишься, что твоему чарльстону составят достойную конкуренцию?  
  
Стив явно не оценил юмор. Он еще раз огляделся.  
  
— Тони, ты хотел поговорить.  
  
— Хотел, — Тони поставил банку с содовой на стойку, — но не в присутствии дюжины свидетелей и уж точно не пока Оса делает селфи на нашем фоне.  
  
Последние слова Тони специально произнес погромче.  
  
— Подумаешь, — послышалось откуда-то с той стороны, где в последний раз была замечена Оса.  
  
— Как насчет тихонько ускользнуть отсюда? — предложил Стив, и Тони кивнул. Они дождались, пока снова сменится музыка и все увлекутся зажигательным танцевальным поединком между Локи и Халком, и сбежали.  
  
— Куда мы идем? — Тони, если честно, было все равно. Ему нравилась сама мысль, что сейчас все любопытствующие особы вроде Осы потеряют их из виду и будут гадать, куда же они подевались.  
  
— Сюда, — они остановились прямо возле фонтана посреди Парка Мстителей, и Стив сел на бортик.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что ну?  
  
— Разговор, Тони.  
  
— Ах да, — и тут Тони понял — он не знал, что сказать. Вернее, наоборот — недаром он сутками сидел в Архивах, читая старинные пособия по пикапу… но это же был Стив, а не Наташа или Чаровница.  
  
— Кэп, ты долго будешь меня избегать? — Тони решил действовать напролом.  
  
— Это зависит от того, правдивы ли те вещи, что я слышал от Осы и Наташи.  
  
— Какие? — Тони действительно не знал, о чем речь. Но его чутье все-таки сработало: Оса точно была замешана.  
  
— Ну… — замялся Стив. — Ну что между мной и тобой что-то большее… чем дружба.  
  
Тони никогда бы не подумал, что при ночном освещении будет видно, как Стив краснеет. А потом он начал припоминать что-то такое, услышанное от Наташи, почти слух, кажется, это было во время нападения Красного Черепа и Гидры… Тут Тони осенило, о каких именно словах идет речь, и ему стало смешно.  
  
— Почему ты смеешься? — Стив, похоже, немного разозлился.  
  
— Потому что все это уморительно, — Тони схватился за живот от хохота и, если бы не устойчивые репульсорные ботинки, то точно бы упал. — Ты что, правда подумал, что Оса действительно так считает?  
  
— Я уже не знаю, что и думать, — Стив скрестил руки. — Знаешь, сложно понять, серьезны они или нет, когда в мире творится все что угодно, есть интернет и этот… как его… ну, мисс Марвел еще постоянно об этом говорит.  
  
— Фанфикшн?  
  
— Да, именно он.  
  
Тони просмеялся, но ему все еще хотелось улыбаться во все тридцать два. Ну когда еще увидишь, как гроза читаури и Гидры смущается из-за того, что девчонки из Академии посчитали его и Тони парой.  
  
— Кэп, и из-за этого ты меня избегал?  
  
— Ну, твой ужасный вакандский сыр тоже виноват.  
  
Теперь им обоим стало смешно. Тони было приятно видеть, что Стив все-таки может периодически выключать свою капитанскую серьезность и быть просто молодым парнем из студенческой общаги.  
  
— Слушай, Кэп, шутки шутками, но я ведь действительно думал о том, чтобы пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание, — Тони решил, что сейчас самое подходящее место и время, чтобы признаться в подобном. А то мало ли, может, на Академию свалится очередное вселенское зло, и у них не будет возможности выяснить отношения.  
  
— И ты сейчас серьезен? — у Стива покраснели уши. Он точно не знал, куда деть взгляд.  
  
— Обещаю не использовать на тебе все эти дурацкие пикап-приемы, вычитанные мной из книг или в интернете, — Тони выдал свою самую уверенную улыбку, надеясь, что хотя бы на это Стив купится.  
  
— Никаких пикап-приемов, говоришь? — Стив, похоже, принял решение и, судя по всему, оно было в пользу Тони.  
  
— Клянусь самым ценным, что у меня есть…  
  
— И никакого сыра! — перебил Стив. Тони подумал, что, наверно, это не такая уж большая цена.  
  
— Никакого сыра.  
  
Стив хлопнул Тони по плечу, и они медленно поплелись в сторону общежития. Тони посчитал, что там как раз самая подходящая обстановка, чтобы обсудить дату и место первого настоящего свидания.

***

— Кажется, ты должна мне десятку, — довольно произнесла Оса. Наташа опустила подслушивающее устройство и, вытащив из кармана мятую купюру, вручила ее Осе.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что твоя болтовня способна оказывать какое-то влияние на людей, — Наташа выпрямилась и, отодвинув ветки руками, вышла из кустов.  
  
— О, ты еще не видела настоящей силы селфи, — Оса последовала за Наташей, попутно стряхивая с себя налипшие листочки. Она посмотрела на опустевший после ухода Стива и Тони фонтан и добавила: — Спорим на двадцатку, что инициатором первого поцелуя будет Тони?  
  
Наташа тяжело вздохнула, а затем пожала Осе ладонь.  
  
— Кроссбоунс, разбивай, — произнесла она, и из кустов высунулась раскрашенная под череп физиономия.  
  
Академии определенно предстоял очень интересный год.


End file.
